My Dear Atalanta
by Samantha Voorhees
Summary: G1:One shot. After seeing the hot femmebot for too long Starscream can no longer control himself. How will Atalanta react to the move he's about to make? StarscreamXOC. Takes place during Love Never Dies. Please Read, and Review!


"_I figured that since I already made lustful scenes for Optimus, Katrina, Ava, and Jetfire I might as well give Starscream and Atalanta one as well. This one-shot describes the first time they got that close. I don't own anything in this story except Atalanta and People this story isn't rated M for nothing!"_

_**MY DEAR ATALANTA**_

(Starscream's POV)

I lied on my berth staring blankly at the ceiling above me.

I couldn't believe how much I was letting my life slide.

Not only did I take my leader positions in the past for granted and lost them but now in the heat of the moment there was a hot Decepticon chick on this ship other than that bitch Elita-1 and I was letting her go.

Atalanta, what a figure she is.

How her legs move on and on, how her back is so smooth.

Her body was in that perfect hourglass shape.

Her metallic hair glided along with each head movement she made.

Her neck, like that thing a human calls a swan.

Her eyes were that beautiful red shade.

Her lips were like that of a goddess.

Her ass, so nicely shaped, and her breasts…

With a cover that big I can only imagine their huge size.

I would daydream us finally doing it, I would moan her name while I masturbated.

As it was it is hard enough to come across a female Decepticon but one that looks this sexy only comes around once in a century.

I knew that I would never find another one like her no matter how long I waited.

Even so I was letting her go.

I'm not one who likes to admit when I'm wrong and even I say I'm a dumbass for letting this happen.

If I don't take her I know someone else will.

I've seen Skywarp try to flirt with her.

His attempts are pathetic but I'm still worried.

Thundercracker meanwhile always gives her his "look" followed by a wanting growl.

Even Soundwave tends to stare at body parts I've been staring at as well.

The last thing I wanted was for someone else to jump her.

I wanted a lustful moment.

And for once in my fraggin life I didn't want it to include that sorry excuse for a Decepticon leader!

The first times I was scared but now its ridiculous how use to it I'm getting.

But that's beside the point.

The point was that I wanted Megatron out of the picture and Atalanta in it.

The only thing holding me back was the uncertainty of how she felt about me.

I've never seen her stare at me with lust even once.

She tends to walk away every time I come by.

Add to that I'm pretty sure I'm not a full package.

I do know I'm sexy.

No one can deny that I'm the sexiest male Decepticon.

But my attitude, I seem so self-centered and obnoxious.

Even I have to admit that.

Adding to that are the times when I act like a dirty slut or a pussy.

No wonder Megatron screws me so much.

I just felt like I had to let her go.

I got off my berth and exited my quarters.

Maybe some energon would make me feel better.

But on the way Atalanta herself walked past me.

She was pretty close to me this time.

Close enough for me to smell her delightful scent.

Her optics looked at mine and I felt my spine chill.

I was passing up on an opportunity like this?

As she continued down the other end of the hall I realized I couldn't handle it any longer.

So what if I'm self-centered? So what if I'm obnoxious? So what if I'm a dirty slut? So what if I'm a pussy?

I had to have her!

I had to show her how I feel!

I would be willing to give up the chance to become the new Decepticon leader if this all went right.

I made it official.

Tonight she would be mine!

(Atalanta's POV)

As I walked towards by quarters I passed by none other than the head seeker himself.

He smelled good.

Of course truthfully what wasn't good on this seeker?

I have never seen a Decepticon sexier than Starscream.

That smile of his alone was priceless.

His legs were so nice.

His hips were so sexy.

I had such an urge to bite his ass.

That's all just to begin with.

I wanted him bad but I had no idea what he would think of it.

For starters he's never flirted with me once.

Was he homosexual?

Add to that I tend to make it look like I don't want him.

Usually when he comes too close to me I tend to retreat.

I'm such a chicken-bot.

And if we did get close what if he only wanted it just for a ride?

Granted I would enjoy the moment but soon it would all come back to hurt me.

Or worse still what if he does it torturing?

I couldn't stand the idea of him using blades on me.

What if I would be unable to satisfy him? Would he kill me?

I tremble at such horrible thoughts.

Even so I dreamed one day he would do it and it would all be good.

Dreaming was the closest I got to him.

I arrived at my quarters and started showering.

Most of the Decepticons were out on a mission and the ones that did stay were on the other side of this base.

I liked it quiet.

The only noise I heard was the water falling from the showerhead.

Soon however I thought I heard my door open.

I peered out but no one was there.

(Starscream's POV)

After entering her room I worried Atalanta would see me.

I quickly hid in a wall corner just out of site of her bathroom's door.

I managed to stay out of her sight.

I didn't want to make her scream…yet.

(Atalanta's POV)

Seeing no one was there I finished up my shower and dried off.

I walked into my quarter's main room and tried to think.

It was then I felt a pair of arms snake around me.

Following that was Starscream's voice saying…

"You my dear are about to have the greatest pleasure you'll ever feel."

(Starscream's POV)

At last, after all this time I finally have made my first move.

It sure as hell wouldn't be the last.

With my arms around her I pulled Atalanta into my chest.

Upon contact she yelped.

"Starscream what are you doing?!"

"Something I've wanted to do for a REALLY long time." I replied.

I then kissed her nape making her gasp.

(Atalanta's POV)

It seemed that making no moves at all made me run into this scary situation.

I knew what Starscream was going to do to me but I didn't know what his actions were going to be.

I felt myself paralyze in fear.

(Starscream's POV)

I had made my opening moves.

There was no turning back now.

But I had no desire to turn back.

I trailed kisses and nibbles across her neck.

I began to feel her shiver.

"Don't be scared." I whispered before continuing those kisses.

Soon as I began to reach to the front of her neck I spun Atalanta around facing me.

She shook even more when she saw the lust I had in my eyes.

That didn't stop me though.

I kissed her lips, hungrily.

She tried to withdraw but my grip on her was too strong.

I waited so long for this. I wasn't letting her go.

"It's no use trying to escape Atalanta, but keep fighting. I like it." I whispered to her in a sexy tone.

Atalanta whimpered at her failed attempt to free herself.

I held another kiss against her lips and then I rubbed my glossa (tongue) along her lip asking for entrance.

I was expecting her to keep her mouth shut but evidently it looked like she didn't want to make me angry when she opened her mouth slightly.

I shot my glossa in and explored her wonderful mouth.

I felt each and every hot detail before taking samples back to my own mouth.

I then brought her down to the berth

While holding her still with my upper arms, my hands worked on getting her breast guard off.

I was right, they were indeed large.

I kissed, nibbled, and sucked those wonderful twins.

At the same time my hands were working on her entrance cover.

I panted when I saw what was behind it.

My glossa licked it right up.

Her pussy was delicious.

I held her body and arms down with my thighs.

I feeling myself getting hard I removed my crotch plate.

I brought my large member up to her face and said.

"Either you can suck it or I can come on your face."

Atalanta decided to suck it.

And she was doing a wonderful job.

I gritted my teeth as I felt my dick pulsate.

Soon I came into her mouth.

Atalanta had a guilty look on her face as she swallowed.

Tears ran down her face.

Upon noticing I gently placed her top body down on the berth.

I then placed the side of my face against the side of her face and whispered.

"Baby don't cry. Baby don't cry"

"Is this how you treat all new femmes?" Atalanta asked.

I looked at her face to face.

"You think I'm doing this just because I can?" I asked. "Don't you know you're the first female I've ever layed?"

(Atalanta's POV)

I looked at Starscream surprised.

A while ago I thought that was indeed the reason he was doing this to me but now it seemed there was something else.

"I'm doing this because I want you." Starscream said. "I'm doing this because I love you. And something tells me you want me just as much."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I just needed to feel the pleasure at least once." Starscream said. "If you don't want me, just walk out of this room and I guarantee you I'll be gone when you return."

I got up and started walking towards the door.

I then turned back to see Starscream looking depressed.

(Starscream's POV)

I guess I was wrong.

It looks like she didn't want me after all.

My heart sank.

I was planning on putting myself out of my misery and commit suicide.

That was when I felt something bite my ass.

I looked back to see Atalanta with her teeth in my butt.

Her eyes were showing lust too now.

I smiled and chuckled.

"Feisty little bitch!"

(Atalanta's POV)

After what seemed like Hell, I realized that all along despite the roughness, Starscream was just showing love.

I realized that this Hell was really Heaven.

I wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

After I released his aft (Ass) Starscream pulled me towards him and kissed me again.

Only this time I kissed back.

This time when his glossa touched my lip I accepted without delay.

Mine fought his but he won.

Still after he was done exploring my mouth again he let my search his.

And to think I almost gave this all up.

I moved my hands down to his ass and spanked it.

"You really are feisty aren't you?" Starscream chuckled.

"I might be." I replied.

"I guess I'll have to tame this beast." Starscream said while placing my back on the berth.

He then got on top of me aiming his hard member towards my entrance.

I can't believe I didn't notice how big he was.

3 more of those and he would be a tripod.

(Starscream's POV)

I slid my cock into Atalanta's entrance shuddering in delight at the warm feeling.

Unable to contain myself any longer I started humping her.

"OH YEAH WHO'S YOUR DADDY?!" I yelled in pleasure.

"Oh Starscream!" Atalanta replied.

Nothing would keep me from finish this, NOTHING.

I thrusted again and again, faster and harder with each hump until I was pounding into her like there was no tomorrow.

The pleasure was intense for me and I'm sure it was for her as well.

Atalanta soon climaxed and her walls closed around my dick.

After I was done watching her I went back to humping.

After a while I climaxed too filling her opening with hot lubricance.

At long last, she was mine.

The mood however didn't go unbroken.

"STARSCREAM, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Megatron yelled.

I growled in anger.

Leave it to Megaprick to ruin the moment.

I pulled myself out of Atalanta and wiped the remains off my chest and dick.

Then I reattached my crotch guard.

Before I left though I looked back at Atalanta and said.

"I'll be back here later tonight."

"I can't wait." She replied.

I then left her room to see what my so called mighty leader wanted.

Oh well, It would be worth it to return to my dear Atalanta.


End file.
